


Two Worlds Collide

by Sansa101



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Medium Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansa101/pseuds/Sansa101
Summary: Detective Camila Barba gets left at the alter by her fiance, a year and a half later she transfers from NYPD: Special Victims Unit to the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit, where she meets a certain young Dr. Reid.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins, Past Original Relationship, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Two Worlds Collide

"In case you haven't realized, our niece has not been the same since last year!" Aunt Liv shouts at Tio Rafael, I sit at my desk eyeing the office door waiting for my Uncle to march out any second now. Amanda's eyes are wide, she never having heard my Uncle yell before.

"What are they fighting about?" Amanda asks me still wide eyed, I sigh and lean my head back onto my chair to avoid eye contract as I tell her. 

"I asked to transfer to D.C, to be in the FBI. Liv agreed to it without telling my Uncle." I say lowly as I feel her stare me down as I continue to stare at the ceiling. I hear the office door open and footsteps marching toward our desks. I see out of my peripheral vision that it is my uncle marching. 

"Why?" Is all he says once he reaches my desk, I look up at him with a sad smile. I stand up and hug him, the side of my face resting on his shoulder as I look past him to see Liv leaning on her door. She looks at me and mouths **'Your Uncle, you deal with him.'**

I giggle and shake my head, letting go of Tio Rafael I tell him, "I just need to get away, see different faces. It doesn't mean I won't come and visit when I can." 

He nods with a frown on his face, as I shake my head. He leaves shortly after as I look around at my team members, my family. The family I have know for the last seven years of my life. 

Amanda looks back me with questions swirling in her eyes, Carisi stands next to Fin both watch me as I sigh. Liv comes to my side and places her hand loving on my shoulder.

"Guys we have some news," Liv starts looking at all of their faces, "Detective Barba will no longer be working for us here in SVU." 

Amanda looks away sadden by the news and Carisi is quick to move to comfort her as Fin nods his head at me in understanding. I look to my Lieutenant and Aunt as she finishes talking. 

"I am gonna be starting in D.C on Monday, working for the FBI's Behavioral Analyst Unit." I say shrugging my shoulders, my team members look at me surprised. 

"So you're going to be hunting serial killers?" Amanda asks with curiosity and I nod my head a smile on my face as she makes a face.

"Catch as many of them as you can." Carisi says smiling.

"So, Camila finish up any last reports you have and then go home finish packing." Liv tells me as she walks away back toward her office. I nod my head even though she can't see me. 

I sit back down and finish up my reports, Amanda watches me has I pack up my desk. 

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." She says shaking her head as we walk out together, "I mean I am your partner, your best friend. I was even gonna be your Maid of Honor." She continues making me laugh sadly. 

"Amanda I know, it's just being here makes me sad. It was just a last minute thing too." I say looking at her face as she nods understanding what I mean. 

"I know kiddo, it sucks what happen. And if a new scenery helps you then I hope for the best." She says hugging me to her as I let out a breathe of relief. 

-/-

Monday morning I am told to find Chief Aaron Hotchner, he is the head of the BAU team. So I walk through the doors of the BAU headquarters and quickly scan the room for the Chief. 

I spot a man fitting his description and walk toward him with my head held high and shoulders back, "Chief Hotchner?" I ask him with my hand held out. 

"Yes?" He ask looking at me with a questioning gaze, I smile at me and raise my hand higher.

"Hello sir, I am Camila Barba your newest agent." I say as he shakes my hand, his face breaks into a small grin as he nods his head in understanding. 

"Ah, hello Agent Barba," He says as he starts to walk the stairs, "are you ready to meet your new team?" 

I nod my head and follow him down the stairs to the center of the room. Once we make to the where the desks start lining a few of his unit members come toward us excitement and curiosity swirling around them. 

"Everyone this is our newest member Camila Barba, I am sure you all remember how it was your first day so treat her nicely." Chief Hotchner says walking away leaving me with a his excited unit. 

"Hi!! I am Penelope Garcia, the fashionable wiz tech." A blonde woman says a big welcoming smile on her face. I smile and say hi to her as a handsome black man comes up on her side smiling. 

"I am Derek Morgan," He says and then points to another woman with brown hair, "she is Alex," points to a another blonde this one smaller than the other, "and she is JJ." 

Both woman smile and wave as do I then introduce myself as well.

"I am Camila Barba." I say smiling and looking at my new team, as a tall young man enters the room. He is white, with long brown hair framing his face. 

I feel my eyes start to wander from his handsome face down his tone, lean body as he walks down the steps. I stare just as he makes the last step, and look away quickly. I feel warmth enter my cheeks as I look back to the group before me. 

They all acknowledge the young man all expect Penelope, she smirks at me then winks. I freeze as she looks away giggling, she says hi to the man then hurries away. I turn around and brace myself. But Alex takes my hand pulling me away from the group toward an empty desk.

"This is your desk, Hotch told me before you came to show you around the ropes of the place." Alex says as I sit down and spin around in my chair, Emily shakes her head as I start to giggle. 

"What is so funny about the spinning chair?" Alex asks as I stop, I giggle again then calm myself down enough to answer her. 

"It's just at my other department, we had the exact same chairs. It's just a little piece of home here." I say rubbing my hands on the arm rest as she smiles nodding her head. 

"Hi, I didn't get to introduce myself I am Dr. Spencer Reid. But you can just call me Spencer." The man says and I look up at him and see his kind hazel eyes. And I think to myself. Yep. I am in danger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
